lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Luscinia Hāfez
Luscinia Hafez is the Premier of Ades Federation and serves as main antagonist in Last Exile:Fam The Silver Wing. Character Outline Background As the Premier of the Ades Federation whose charisma and talent won him support from the army, he leads the Ades Federation in her ambitions to expand and conquer other lands to return them to their original inhabitants after countries were formed by immigrants arriving by Exiles, displacing the people who resided on Earth. However, before he rose to the position of Premier, he appears to be a member of the Guild, and served Empress Farahnāz Augusta as a bodyguard. He wears an eye patch due to an injury he suffered during her assassination. Personality As a man with overwhelming charisma, he receives strong support from the army. He and Kayvān is shown to have a soft heart towards Sārā Augusta. However, he also appears to be using Sārā to fulfill his goals and ambitions, including the purging of nobles through a royal decree under her name, accusing them of helping Turan and committing several crimes against the nation, which were false. In addition, he also has the authority and power to call on the Extermination or No-Quater Squad, a group of assassins and agents, to assist him in exterminating his enemies or anyone that threatens his rule and ambitions. He also cared deeply for Empress Farahnāz as shown in Backward Pawn, where he went on an angry rage and killed the people who assassinated Farahnāz. In Triangulation, it was revealed by Sara, that ever since Farahnāz died, Luscinia blamed himself for the death of Farahnāz, to which shows more that he really cares so much for her. Death After he gave Sara to Fam and Giselle, Luscinia was crushed by some of the overhead structures within the Grand Exile. After his death, his position as Premier was succeeded by Orang. Notes & Trivia *Luscinia's first name is based on the scientific name of the nightingale. His last name, Hāfez, is based on the Persian lyric poet, Khwāja Šamsu d-Dīn Muḥammad Hāfez-e Šīrāzī or most commonly known as Hāfez. The name comes from "hafidh" which means guardian in Arabic. It is used by Muslims today for someone who has completely memorized the Qur'an. * Later it was mentioned by Millia that Luscinia supposedly loved Liliana. * It is strongly implied that Luscinia and Alauda are twin siblings. Though it is not directly mentioned. Gallery Luscinia and Alauda as boys.jpg|Young Luscinia Luscinia.jpg|Luscinia aboard the Impetus Quotes * ''"There will be no negotiations. Turan must perish. On towards the royal city. On towards Iglasia." ''(To his soldiers) * ''"You see, this is my true objective, Liliana." ''(To Liliana) * ''"If you think your rule will establish peace in the whole world then I earnestly ask you to save this forsaken world in my place." ''(To Liliana) * ''"Do you intend to join with your country men and think that Liliana and I are evil? Do you seriously think that the world would be a better place if we were gone?" ''(To Millia) * ''"You people should never have returned. This is not your home." ''(To Millia) * ''"What I want to say is I am truly sorry." ''(To Liliana) * ''"Protect princess Millia. This was Liliana's last wish." ''(To Fam and Giselle) * ''"Take her. Where I'm about to go she can not accompany me." ''(To Fam and Giselle) * ''"It's no use. You haven't forgotten what I am right? Surely you haven't" ''(To Vasant) * ''"Liliana, we were right. The world has changed. Truly changed." ''(To himself) Articles & References External Links Category:Fam, The Silver Wing Characters Category:People of Ades Category:Deceased